The Inner Eye
by Emerlady28
Summary: Mata batin yang sudah terbuka ternyata sulit ditutup kembali. Seperti yang dialami Sakura yang akhirnya melihat detik-detik kematian adiknya, kematiannya itu sesuai yang tertulis di surat terakhir Sakira, sang adiknya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

Rated : T

Genre : Horor

 ** _"The Inner eye"_**

Sakira dan Sakura adalah kakak beradik yang memiliki mata yang sama namun surai rambut yang berbeda yakni, pink milik Sakura dan pirang milik Sakira. Adik Sakura memiliki kemampuan khusus sebab, mata batinnya terbuka sejak ia masih dibangku SD, kejadian aneh terus dirasakan Sakira hingga mentalnya tidak kuat menahan aura negativ dari makhluk yang tak kasat mata. Akhirnya, Sakira meninggal dan itu membuat Sakura sedih. Namun, sebelum kepergian Sakira, adiknya itu sempat menulis surat dan isinya tentang apa ia alami selama mata batinnya terbuka hingga kematiannya, semua itu diringkas sedemikian rupa oleh Sakira. Lantas, Sakura tidak percaya akan makhluk tak kasat mata itu dan ia ingin membuktikan apa yang tertulis dalam surat tersebut. Sakura meminta bantuan pada temannya untuk mencari paranormal yang bisa membuka mata batinnya. Dan Sakura sempat menggigil saat paranormal itu berkata bahwa 'mata batin yang sudah terbuka akan sulit ditutup kembali dan resikonya sangatlah besar, jika itu bisa.'

Bagaimana pun juga, mata batin yang dibuka akan mengalami sesuatu yang aneh dan bisa jadi itu merusak mental bagi yang tidak kuat. Akhirnya, Sakura menerima konsekuensinya demi melihat detik-detik kematian adiknya, yang mana tertulis dalam surat tersebut. Dan kenapa makhluk itu terus mengganggu adiknya sampai ketakutan hingga meninggal, dan satu persatu ibu dan ayahnya pun menyusul. Ini membuat Sakura geram, ia memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura pun mengalami apa yang Sakira alami setelah mata batinnya terbuka!

Chapter 01

~Happy reading~

Wanita berusia 20 tahun sedang menemani adiknya berbelanja untuk dibawa pulang ke tanah kelahirannya, yaitu Jepang.

Sakura Haruno nama lengkapnya yang kini berada di Kanada bersama adiknya yang baru saja lulus SMA. Dan rencananya keduanya akan melanjutkan studynya di Jepang, yang mana mereka dilahirkan.

Sakira Haruno akan melanjutkan ke Universitas terbaik di Jepang. Dan Sakura Haruno juga akan melanjutkan studynya di Universitas khusus untuk kedokteran.

Mereka pulang bersama kedua orangtuanya yang juga dipindah kerjakan dari Kanada ke Jepang.

Diam-diam Sakira menyembunyikan sesuatu dari keluarganya tentang apa yang ia rasakan selama di Kanada, tepatnya selama ia hidup dalam kecemasan yang masih ia bisa ditangani sendiri.

"Sakira, hari ini kamu ulang tahun'kan, mau apa dari kakak?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku ingin ke tempat gallery waktu itu kak, tahu'kan?" ucap Sakira.

"Tidak ada tempat lain?"

"Please ya kak!" Sakira memohon.

"Baiklah," Sakura menjawab, "habis ini kita kesana."

Sakira senyum sumringah setelah sang kakak mau menemaninya ketempat gallery yang terbilang unik.

Setelah itu Sakura mengantar adiknya ketempat tujuan.

Tempat tersebut ternyata agak jauh dari keramaian kota. Disana banyak orang yang berjualan barang antik, Sakura berencana untuk mampir barang sebentar ketempat barang antik tersebut. Siapa tahu ada hal unik yang menarik perhatiannya!

"Kau mau beli sesuatu?" Sakura bertanya.

"Waktu itu ada lukisan yang sangat bagus dan aku berharap lukisan itu masih ada." kata Sakira.

"Lukisan rumah yang sering kamu ceritakan?" ucap Sakura.

"Iya kak, itu keren banget. Waktu itu aku kesini sama Ibu, kakak cuma mengantar kami sampai depan, iya'kan?"

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk!"

Sakura bersama adiknya buru-buru masuk ketempat gallery tersebut karena penasaran.

Sesampainya disebuah ruangan, Sakira dan Sakura melihat begitu banyak lukisan yang terpajang. Dan ini memang cukup membuat Sakura takjub.

"Permisi Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tiba-tiba pemilik tempat gallery tersebut menghampiri Sakura dan menawarkan bantuan, jika perlu.

"Ah-iya, tapi kami lihat-lihat dulu, terima kasih." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, silahkan!" kata pria dewasa berwajah putih_pemilik gallery.

Setelah itu pemilik gallery pergi.

Tak berselang lama Sakira akhirnya menemukan lukisan yang ia cari. Ia tersenyum gembira tatkala lukisan itu masih ada.

"Kak Sakura!" seru Sakira dengan mimik senang.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menyahut.

"Sini, ternyata masih ada kak. Ayolah kak, beli lukisan itu ya..." tunjuk Sakira pada lukisan rumah.

"Tapi lukisan ini dijual belikan tidak? Nanti kakak tanya dulu ya," kata Sakura.

"Ok."

Sakura kembali mencari si pemilik gallery tersebut. Ia masih ingat tag nama yang terpasang dibajunya.

Sai Shimura namanya.

Pas Sakura berjalan mencari pemilik Gallery secara tak sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang, buru-buru Sakura minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura sambil mendongak melihat wajah sang empu.

"Ya!"

seorang pria ternyata dan pria itu adalah Sasuke_temannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terkejut.

"Kau?" Sasuke melirik sekitar dan kembali bertanya, "Sedang apa?"

"Aku bersama adikku kesini, karena hari ini ulang tahunnya dia mau beli lukisan disini. Dan sekarang aku lagi cari pemilik gallery, kau sendiri tumben datang ketempat seperti ini?"

"Hanya mengisi waktu luang, ku dengar kau mau balik ke Jepang?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Besok, tidak terasa kita berteman 3 tahun dan akhirnya aku harus kembali ke tanah kelahiranku. Aku harap kau sesekali main juga kesana,"

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan balutan kaos hitam polos berlambang kipas dibelakangnya dan celana jeans hitam_serba hitam.

"Aku duluan ya,"

Sakura pergi setelah sosok yang ia cari muncul dari sebuah ruangan.

'Kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali, Sakura'

harap Sasuke dari hati yang terdalam.

Kemudian Sasuke hanya bisa melihat temannya itu dengan jaga jarak.

Ternyata lukisan tersebut tidak di perjual belikan dengan alasan lukisan itu sepeninggalan seseorang yang berarti bagi si pemilik gallery.

Sakura bingung mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah membujuknya bahkan ia menawarkan harga tinggi.

Namun pemilik gallery tetap kokoh dengan ucapannya, tak akan menjual lukisan itu setinggi apapun harganya.

"Adik saya hari ini ulang tahun, dan saya bingung mau beri hadiah dia apa, tapi karena dia sangat suka lukisan jadi saya mohon ijinkan saya membeli lukisan itu. Please,"

Sakura terus berjuang meluluhkan si pemilik gallery itu agar mau menjualkan salah satu gallery kepadanya.

"Hadiah ulang tahun?" Sai cukup terkejut.

Ia kembali berucap, "tapi lukisan ini bukan lukisan biasa, akan saya berikan lukisan itu dengan cuma-cuma tapi saya tidak ingin bertanggung jawab apapun jika terjadi sesuatu. Lukisan itu peninggalan kekasih saya, jadi kau harus benar-benar menjaganya." kata Sai Shimura.

"Kalau itu pasti. Jadi lukisan itu boleh dijual?" Sakura memastikan.

"Silahkan ambil, akan karyawan saya yang membungkusnya." kata Sai.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura dengan mimik senang, ia kembali ketempat adiknya.

Tak lama setelah itu keduanya keluar dari tempat tersebut setelah mendapatkan lukisan yang Sakira mau.

"Sakira, mampir ke toko barang antik dulu ya," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah,"

Sakura akhirnya membeli barang antik tersebut yang berupa suling.

Keduanya kembali ke perjalanan pulang, karena besok mereka akan pindah.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam terdiam diarah berlawanan dengan arah Sakura.

Didalam mobil hitam itu terdapat seseorang yang tengah menata pikiran.

"Kemungkinan dia tidak akan kembali, bahkan aku belum berucap apa-apa. Haruskah perasaanku sampai disini?" Sasuke bergumam, onyxnya memandang mobil putih gading melesat jauh.

Keluarga Haruno sudah menetap di Kanada selama kurang lebih 4 tahun.

Dan esok mereka akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, yakni JEPANG.

"Sakura sedang apa?" tanya sang ibu.

"Aku lagi mengepak barang buat besok," ucap Sakura.

"Kamu tidak keberatan'kan kalau studymu pindah?" tanya Mebuki_ibu Sakura dan Sakira.

"Tidak apa-apa, walaupun harus berpisah dengan teman-temanku disini tapi aku tidak merasa menyesal akan keputusanku untuk pindah," kata Sakura.

"Apa kamu sudah berpamitan pada Sasuke, dia teman dekatmu'kan?"

"Aku tadi bertemu di gallery. Tak banyak sih yang dibicarakan, tapi dia tahu kalau besok aku pindah,"

"Ya sudah, setelah ini kamu istirahat, ibu mau kekamar Sakira dulu" kata Mebuki.

"Baik bu,"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

Rated : T

Genre : Horor

 ** _"The Inner eye"_**

Sakira dan Sakura adalah kakak beradik yang memiliki mata yang sama namun surai rambut yang berbeda yakni, pink milik Sakura dan pirang milik Sakira. Adik Sakura memiliki kemampuan khusus sebab, mata batinnya terbuka sejak ia masih dibangku SD, kejadian aneh terus dirasakan Sakira hingga mentalnya tidak kuat menahan aura negativ dari makhluk yang tak kasat mata. Akhirnya, Sakira meninggal dan itu membuat Sakura sedih. Namun, sebelum kepergian Sakira, adiknya itu sempat menulis surat dan isinya tentang apa ia alami selama mata batinnya terbuka hingga kematiannya, semua itu diringkas sedemikian rupa oleh Sakira. Lantas, Sakura tidak percaya akan makhluk tak kasat mata itu dan ia ingin membuktikan apa yang tertulis dalam surat tersebut. Sakura meminta bantuan pada temannya untuk mencari paranormal yang bisa membuka mata batinnya. Dan Sakura sempat menggigil saat paranormal itu berkata bahwa 'mata batin yang sudah terbuka akan sulit ditutup kembali dan resikonya sangatlah besar, jika itu bisa.'

Bagaimana pun juga, mata batin yang dibuka akan mengalami sesuatu yang aneh dan bisa jadi itu merusak mental bagi yang tidak kuat. Akhirnya, Sakura menerima konsekuensinya demi melihat detik-detik kematian adiknya, yang mana tertulis dalam surat tersebut. Dan kenapa makhluk itu terus mengganggu adiknya sampai ketakutan hingga meninggal, dan satu persatu ibu dan ayahnya pun menyusul. Ini membuat Sakura geram, ia memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura pun mengalami apa yang Sakira alami setelah mata batinnya terbuka!

Chapter 01

~Happy reading~

Wanita berusia 20 tahun sedang menemani adiknya berbelanja untuk dibawa pulang ke tanah kelahirannya, yaitu Jepang.

Sakura Haruno nama lengkapnya yang kini berada di Kanada bersama adiknya yang baru saja lulus SMA. Dan rencananya keduanya akan melanjutkan studynya di Jepang, yang mana mereka dilahirkan.

Sakira Haruno akan melanjutkan ke Universitas terbaik di Jepang. Dan Sakura Haruno juga akan melanjutkan studynya di Universitas khusus untuk kedokteran.

Mereka pulang bersama kedua orangtuanya yang juga dipindah kerjakan dari Kanada ke Jepang.

Diam-diam Sakira menyembunyikan sesuatu dari keluarganya tentang apa yang ia rasakan selama di Kanada, tepatnya selama ia hidup dalam kecemasan yang masih ia bisa ditangani sendiri.

"Sakira, hari ini kamu ulang tahun'kan, mau apa dari kakak?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku ingin ke tempat gallery waktu itu kak, tahu'kan?" ucap Sakira.

"Tidak ada tempat lain?"

"Please ya kak!" Sakira memohon.

"Baiklah," Sakura menjawab, "habis ini kita kesana."

Sakira senyum sumringah setelah sang kakak mau menemaninya ketempat gallery yang terbilang unik.

Setelah itu Sakura mengantar adiknya ketempat tujuan.

Tempat tersebut ternyata agak jauh dari keramaian kota. Disana banyak orang yang berjualan barang antik, Sakura berencana untuk mampir barang sebentar ketempat barang antik tersebut. Siapa tahu ada hal unik yang menarik perhatiannya!

"Kau mau beli sesuatu?" Sakura bertanya.

"Waktu itu ada lukisan yang sangat bagus dan aku berharap lukisan itu masih ada." kata Sakira.

"Lukisan rumah yang sering kamu ceritakan?" ucap Sakura.

"Iya kak, itu keren banget. Waktu itu aku kesini sama Ibu, kakak cuma mengantar kami sampai depan, iya'kan?"

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk!"

Sakura bersama adiknya buru-buru masuk ketempat gallery tersebut karena penasaran.

Sesampainya disebuah ruangan, Sakira dan Sakura melihat begitu banyak lukisan yang terpajang. Dan ini memang cukup membuat Sakura takjub.

"Permisi Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tiba-tiba pemilik tempat gallery tersebut menghampiri Sakura dan menawarkan bantuan, jika perlu.

"Ah-iya, tapi kami lihat-lihat dulu, terima kasih." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, silahkan!" kata pria dewasa berwajah putih_pemilik gallery.

Setelah itu pemilik gallery pergi.

Tak berselang lama Sakira akhirnya menemukan lukisan yang ia cari. Ia tersenyum gembira tatkala lukisan itu masih ada.

"Kak Sakura!" seru Sakira dengan mimik senang.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menyahut.

"Sini, ternyata masih ada kak. Ayolah kak, beli lukisan itu ya..." tunjuk Sakira pada lukisan rumah.

"Tapi lukisan ini dijual belikan tidak? Nanti kakak tanya dulu ya," kata Sakura.

"Ok."

Sakura kembali mencari si pemilik gallery tersebut. Ia masih ingat tag nama yang terpasang dibajunya.

Sai Shimura namanya.

Pas Sakura berjalan mencari pemilik Gallery secara tak sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang, buru-buru Sakura minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura sambil mendongak melihat wajah sang empu.

"Ya!"

seorang pria ternyata dan pria itu adalah Sasuke_temannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terkejut.

"Kau?" Sasuke melirik sekitar dan kembali bertanya, "Sedang apa?"

"Aku bersama adikku kesini, karena hari ini ulang tahunnya dia mau beli lukisan disini. Dan sekarang aku lagi cari pemilik gallery, kau sendiri tumben datang ketempat seperti ini?"

"Hanya mengisi waktu luang, ku dengar kau mau balik ke Jepang?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Besok, tidak terasa kita berteman 3 tahun dan akhirnya aku harus kembali ke tanah kelahiranku. Aku harap kau sesekali main juga kesana,"

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan balutan kaos hitam polos berlambang kipas dibelakangnya dan celana jeans hitam_serba hitam.

"Aku duluan ya,"

Sakura pergi setelah sosok yang ia cari muncul dari sebuah ruangan.

'Kuharap kita bisa bertemu kembali, Sakura'

harap Sasuke dari hati yang terdalam.

Kemudian Sasuke hanya bisa melihat temannya itu dengan jaga jarak.

Ternyata lukisan tersebut tidak di perjual belikan dengan alasan lukisan itu sepeninggalan seseorang yang berarti bagi si pemilik gallery.

Sakura bingung mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah membujuknya bahkan ia menawarkan harga tinggi.

Namun pemilik gallery tetap kokoh dengan ucapannya, tak akan menjual lukisan itu setinggi apapun harganya.

"Adik saya hari ini ulang tahun, dan saya bingung mau beri hadiah dia apa, tapi karena dia sangat suka lukisan jadi saya mohon ijinkan saya membeli lukisan itu. Please,"

Sakura terus berjuang meluluhkan si pemilik gallery itu agar mau menjualkan salah satu gallery kepadanya.

"Hadiah ulang tahun?" Sai cukup terkejut.

Ia kembali berucap, "tapi lukisan ini bukan lukisan biasa, akan saya berikan lukisan itu dengan cuma-cuma tapi saya tidak ingin bertanggung jawab apapun jika terjadi sesuatu. Lukisan itu peninggalan kekasih saya, jadi kau harus benar-benar menjaganya." kata Sai Shimura.

"Kalau itu pasti. Jadi lukisan itu boleh dijual?" Sakura memastikan.

"Silahkan ambil, akan karyawan saya yang membungkusnya." kata Sai.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura dengan mimik senang, ia kembali ketempat adiknya.

Tak lama setelah itu keduanya keluar dari tempat tersebut setelah mendapatkan lukisan yang Sakira mau.

"Sakira, mampir ke toko barang antik dulu ya," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah,"

Sakura akhirnya membeli barang antik tersebut yang berupa suling.

Keduanya kembali ke perjalanan pulang, karena besok mereka akan pindah.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam terdiam diarah berlawanan dengan arah Sakura.

Didalam mobil hitam itu terdapat seseorang yang tengah menata pikiran.

"Kemungkinan dia tidak akan kembali, bahkan aku belum berucap apa-apa. Haruskah perasaanku sampai disini?" Sasuke bergumam, onyxnya memandang mobil putih gading melesat jauh.

Keluarga Haruno sudah menetap di Kanada selama kurang lebih 4 tahun.

Dan esok mereka akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, yakni JEPANG.

"Sakura sedang apa?" tanya sang ibu.

"Aku lagi mengepak barang buat besok," ucap Sakura.

"Kamu tidak keberatan'kan kalau studymu pindah?" tanya Mebuki_ibu Sakura dan Sakira.

"Tidak apa-apa, walaupun harus berpisah dengan teman-temanku disini tapi aku tidak merasa menyesal akan keputusanku untuk pindah," kata Sakura.

"Apa kamu sudah berpamitan pada Sasuke, dia teman dekatmu'kan?"

"Aku tadi bertemu di gallery. Tak banyak sih yang dibicarakan, tapi dia tahu kalau besok aku pindah,"

"Ya sudah, setelah ini kamu istirahat, ibu mau kekamar Sakira dulu" kata Mebuki.

"Baik bu,"


End file.
